Polymeric materials are usually considered to have relatively low surface energies. However, it is often desirable to reduce the surface energy of these materials even further for special purposes.
Thus, for example, injection molded or blow molded polymeric articles often stick to the molds and release agents are required for coating the articles or molds. Also, coatings are used for polymeric release liners to provide for the easy release of labels or decals. Further, lubricants are applied to reduce the friction between two polymeric surfaces.
Silicone fluids have been used as mold releases and/or internal lubricants for molded thermoplastic articles for approximately 20 years. One of the drawbacks of the current practice is that, after transfer of the fluid from the surface of the mold to the molded surface or vice versa, the silicone fluid is fugitive. This can cause undesirable transfer to other surfaces during manufacturing and handling, or present problems for subsequent operations such as painting or plating.
Reactive silicone fluids are coated onto extruded laminates to provide adhesive-release surfaces. The major drawbacks with this practice are cost of the coatings and the need for a secondary coating operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition of matter which has utility in reducing the surface energy of polymers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a polymer which has a decreased surface energy.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a release liner prepared from a polymer for use as a protective cover for tapes, adhesive films, labels, decals, etc.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a polymer having a non-fugitive mold release for use in forming injection molded or blow molded articles.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a film extrusion processing aid, lubricant or anti-blocking agent.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a material with a reduced coefficient of friction for molded or extruded articles.
Consideration of the specification, including the Examples to follow, will enable one skilled in the art to determine additional objects and advantages of the invention.